


Nightwing

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Derek is Nightwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark night... because that was how it always started. "On a dark night,". That was usually how a story started or ended. And for Derek, it was both, the end to an old life and a start to a new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> Had a pretty big thing about my favourite characters as either heroes or villains recently and here's the first of a series. :) Enjoy!!

On a dark night... because that was how it always started. "On a dark night,". That was usually how a story started or ended. And for Derek, it was both, the end to an old life and a start to a new.

His home, his family, his entire family... they were gone. In one flick of a lit match into purposely put gasoline, his everything was dead and gone. He was too shocked, stunned and broken to do anything. Too scared to move or answer anyone, the police, the ACPD. He was just too... dead inside. It felt like his soul died with his family, and he wouldn't be surprised if it did. His whole life just went up in flames and he came back to his house to see it burning, engulfed by blames that were caused by people who had it out for them.

The Hale's... they were as revered, wealthy and respected as the Wayne family, or what was left of them. Derek was... he was just a kid, not that much older than Bruce Wayne when his parents were killed, shot in the street. He was... 14? when they died. The last Hale was 16... a two year difference.

...speaking of Bruce Wayne...

Derek furrowed his brow when he caught the man coming through the door, his expression hard to read, but saddened nonetheless. The man had been working with his dad, or it was the other way around. His father was a partner, working alongside him after they moved to Gotham.

He didn't bother moving from his place almost curled up on the bench when he saw him look his way with a half-comforting, half-concerned smile. He instantly started walking his way and Derek just watched, not moving, not speaking. He just sat there, eyeing him without any questions or queries. Derek had to look up at the man when he was close, his eyes red-rimmed and still streaming tears, but they were silent and broken, his voice only letting out a few sniffs and a sob every now and again.

"My condolences, Derek. I know it's a bad time, but I'd like to ask you something important, okay?" he asked gently, moving to sit next to him on the bench. The man watched him back, more intensely than Derek. He was scanning him, searching him, his eyed roamed his face like he was trying to find something. And all he could do was nod curtly, a quick and quiet 'yes' as confirmation. Mr Waynes' smile turned softer and more comforting as he kept his gaze on him, still searching, but not as much.

"Would you like to live in my Manner? With me and Alfred?" the question... what he was asking was... amazing, something genuine and caring. They never really crossed paths unless the man was over for dinner or the family was invited to Wayne Manner, but he was sure he knew enough about the man to trust him. He knew that Derek didn't have anywhere to go now, he'd be in the system and skipping from place to place, and he was more than sure that Bruce would make sure that never happened. Alfred was his butler, but his guardian, Derek didn't have that, so if the man hadn't shown up then he'd be sent off to another family or staying a few nights with Gordon or something until he was officially in the system.

He hicced, his lip quivering slightly before he leaned his face into the mans chest, nuzzling him for physical comfort, which he got. Arms gently wrapped around him and rested on his back, holding him there against the warm body covered in layers or clothes. He started crying, sobs coming frequently and shaking his own smaller frame.

\----------

The papers were signed and he was given a "'sorry for your lose," from a lot of the cops, and that was how he ended up living with Bruce, staying at his house and trying to help out to repay him and Alfred, even when the butler said it was his job and he didn't need to do anything but listen and work with the man that brought him home. He didn't understand what he meant by that, had no clue as to what he was supposed to work on with him.

That was before he found out that the man that had actually brought him home and worked with his father, was in fact... BATMAN!!!!

Yeah, you heard right. The guy that basically adopted him was none other than Batman himself. He was shocked at the start, not being sure how to handle the news. Derek had spent about a week hiding in his bedroom, away from Bruce and Alfred. He was just... all of that information needed to be registered and he needed to stop and let it sink in. It was so confusing, and yet it pieced a lot of things together. Like when he'd cancelled on a few diners with his family on a night that Batman happened to take down a big-Russian-mob guy, or when the Riddler was taken down by the Bat not that long after Bruce rushed off for a sudden meeting. It was starting to make sense. 

Bruce Wayne was Batman.

\----------

"Time! Time!" he rasped, dropping to his knees with sweat covering his body, drowning him in it. He panted roughly, looking up to see the slightly impatient look in the mans face.

"Your opponent isn't going to wait, or stop when you say 'time'... he's going to strike and you'll be dead," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone, grabbing his arm to get him to stand. Derek instantly saw the fist coming as soon as his arm was dropped, ducking and stepping back when the second fist came at him. His reflexes were improving, but tremendously wasn't the word. Decently? Maybe. He was learning and he was sure that playing basketball in his old school helped with reflexes and accuracy.

He was still tired though, so the low kick to his legs sent him face first into the mat. Derek was sprawled out, his limbs splayed and weak from the last few days. He'd been training rigorously, memorizing Bruces' exorcises and moves and doing them over and over until his muscles burned. He usually stayed about ten minutes after the man just to read up and try a few different things out himself. He was pretty sure his guardian knew, having caught him watching once or twice. It meant a lot that he was putting so much attention into making him strong.

\----------

On a dark night in Bludhaven, so many years after, Derek sat atop one of the tallest buildings, looking down on the place he was protecting. He could feel Batman's eyes on him, watching him, lingering on him before they turned away. His senses were stronger, sharper, his skills were better, faster, stronger. His choice of weapon and clothes made it easier for him to counter attack and flexibly move through a group fight and through the air and climbing walls.

He'd upgraded... he wasn't Robin anymore. He was-

"Nightwing," the corner of his mouth curved up at the name and he turned halfway towards the man, seeing the soft smile on his lips. From a kid who just lost his parents, to a man, so strong that he became another man to protect the city he loved and wanted changed for the better.

Guess you could say that Derek wanted that now, wanted to protect a city that became his home after he moved there, a city that became his own hell until a man pulled him from the metaphorical fire and made him a new man. A man that could help change Gotham for the better.  

Batman, Nightwing, a new Robin, from what Bruce told him. It was like he was training a small fleet of people, making them a family. A family...

"Yeah, Batman?" he said the name with an almost cocky smirk, his face lighting up when the smirk was returned.

"This is your section now, take care of it," an order that he was happy to take. He raised a hand to his head and gave him a salute.

"Will do," he dropped his hand and turned around, jogging towards the edge of the building and then leaped off, using his line to fling himself through the air and towards more buildings.

His portion to protect, a quarter of Gotham under his care. And Bruce Wayne, a.k.a Batman, giving him another chance at life.

What could get better than that.

"Nightwing out,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I don't know why, but I've got a thing for Derek being Nightwing, all dark, mysterious, and the whole backstory works well. You know, murdered family, lost everything as a kid, nowhere else to go and all that. I thought it'd be nice for Bruce to help him out.
> 
> Remember the quote...
> 
> A hero can be anyone. Even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a little boys shoulders, to let him know that the world hadn't ended. -Batman.


End file.
